


Defeat

by ProwlingThunder



Series: Jackals and Gems [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Athena's Amazons, F/M, Falling In Love, Pre-Series, Silver Ophiuchus Saint, The Mask Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amphisbaena looses her Mask, and the Law gives her two options; she's already made her choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defeat

**Author's Note:**

> Set a decade or two before the main series, with the generation before those in canon.

Amphisbaena breathed, in a shallow breath and out a deep one. Slow and steady behind a cracked mask, to keep her heart from shaking. Her nerves were shot; she could feel her hands shiver, and was only grateful she had not been cut deep. She would never be able to mend her wounds if she could barely hold a needle and thread.

Twas pathetic, really. Her mask broken by a man on simple accident. A man who's cosmos was a well as deep as the ocean itself, and just as unshaped. Untrained, uncoaxed... 

But an accident she could forgive, and he had built a fire for her to rest near. Pilan's Huecuva had caught her unawares, and though she had earned a place of Silver for her Goddess, the Huecuva were the sort of creatures there were few defenses for. But now the unholy creature was dealt with, and in it's place, she had to contend with the stranger she knew even less of.

He had seen her face however, and therein lie her troubles. She had no wish to kill a man for an accident, and to defeat a Huecuva as he had, his strength was of an uncontested sort. And he was nothing if not attractive. She had to admit her fondness of him.

Could she love him?

What if she already did?

**Author's Note:**

> *Pilan, also known as Pillan, is the/a Creator God of Thunder, Lightning and Volcanoes in South America.  
> *Huecuvus are evil spirits of sickness, plights, freak weather and plagues. There is no defense against them, and they are under controlled by Pilan.


End file.
